


Rain of regrets

by abovetheclouds14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Feels, Gen, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheclouds14/pseuds/abovetheclouds14
Summary: Sudden pour of the rain. Sudden pour of emotions. What is left for Oikawa and Iwaizumi?





	Rain of regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my mom Ysa who adores IwaOi so much :)  
> Originally written it in my native language and translated it to share with everyone.  
> Please excuse grammatical errors as i am not a perfect person! hahaha! :)

It's raining. Hajime looked at the clock on their wall. 9’oclock. Tooru isn’t home yet. He took his cellphone above the drawer and quickly sent his boyfriend a text message.

“Oi Shittykawa, wer r u?"  
” It’s raining, wen r u goin home? I'm gonna sleep now!"

Two messages.  
Tooru smiles as he read the message from his most beloved, knowing that despite the unemotional message received, the sender sure is all worried about him. He then thought to tease his Hajime by not going sending any reply.

30 minutes.  
Tooru still has no answer to him. Eyebrows furrowed Hajime seems to worry so much about Oikawa being late. It’s unusual for Tooru to come home later than 9pm. Something unexplainable feeling is within him. He doesn’t know if it is because of the heavy rain or thunder and lightning, he simply does not know.

"Oi Tooru, wat r u doin?"  
"You dare asked me to cook your favorite dish yet you’re not comin home shithead!!!"

"I'm worried ..."  
He deleted the last message and went on to wait.  
10o’clock. The rain is still strong. Tooru saw nothing outside the bus beside the heavy pouring rain on the bus windows. The bus driver is very careful because of the slippery road. Tooru thought that if he skipped their Volleyball team meeting earlier he’ll be at home by now. He let out a deep sigh as he stared at the picture on his cellphone. He badly wants to go home now and eat the cooked dish of his Iwa-chan. He want to eat with Hajime while chatting about how today went. He smiled at how own thoughts.

It’s 10:20pm. Hajime was disrupted by his cellphone ring. Oikawa's calling him, he can picture Tooru at the nearby convenience store and buying a favorite milk bread. He knows this is the favorite route of his Tooru every time before going home. He smiled. Despite the rings, he did not answer the Tooru's call first. He thought it’s a good idea to get back at Tooru for not replying at his text messages earlier. He stood up and peered at the window with all anticipation and love for his boyfriend. His cellphone ring again. This time he answered the call and pretending to be annoyed to the man on the other line.

"Oh Shittykawa !!"  
"Iwaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!~~"  
His Tooru and his cheerful voice calling his name...  
And then..  
Boom!!!!  
He heard a loud noise on the other line followed by random shriek. Next, Hajime doesn’t get the noise he’s hearing. All he knows, Tooru's voice is gone.  
His tears flowed rapidly.  
"What's going on? What's that sound?"  
"Hello Oikawa! Hello! Hello!"  
He does not understand why but his tears continue to flow on his cheeks. He cannot gasp what’s happening right now and his heart is beating crazy while he's tearing nonstop. All his strange feeling earlier had grown stronger. He turn to the television noise in the living room because of the newsflash...

"ROAD ACCIDENT. PASSENGER BUS HIT BY A 16 WHEELER TRUCK"

He just looked at his cellphone and said,

"I love you, Tooru. I'm worried, please come home."


End file.
